


Creep

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Apocalyptic, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbians, shalaska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post apocalyptic AU.Nobody knows whats beyond the wall other than tall and dark trees, until Alaska escapes and is met by a group of people beyond her imagination.
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**_CREEP._ **   
_The virus, they called it. June 7th 1938 it was released to control the population. However, it did not go as planned._

_The virus was corrupted, merging and evolving by each second until the people rebelled more than they followed cues. A war between the state and the people erupted and billions of people died, only leaving a couple thousands alive. So what was left of government gathered the survivors in New York to keep track of them, creating a new system and hopefully being able to repopulate humanity. Nobody knows what's behind the wall, in the wastelands. Until now._

_••••••_   
_When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye._   
_You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry._   
_••••••_

**_April 18th, 1967._ **

There's something so poetic in staring at overgrown fields of grass and trees, watching it grow barely a millimetre per hour. To see the sun merge in the sky with a blend of beautiful pinks and orange, a sunset just like everyday but also like never before.

"Alaska!" Violet snapped her fingers before her friend's face, stealing her attention from dreamingly staring out of the window. "Jesus Christ, you keep zoning out like that."

Alaska grimaced at the name of Christianity himself. She wasn't a believer, despite the fact that the community was strictly catholic. Despite the fact that their free time was forced to be spent reading parts of the bible.

"Sorry, just planning which book to bring today." She replied with a soft smile and turned back to the opened thick bible before her, pushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

It was a daily routine by now. Alaska would bring a book she wanted to read, well, she'd steal it from the school library, and then she'd walk out as far on the field as she could without the guards by the wall yelling for her to leave. The sun would set and she would sit there in the grass that stained her dresses (and angered her mother who had to clean them.), just enjoying her book and the sound of rustling leaves from the tall trees beyond the wall.

The forest had grown wild, the guards would say when they came home to eat and sleep.

There weren't many trees inside of the walls, at least none that big. Most of them were kept in the large park to look at and decorate, rather than properly enjoy the beauty of. Alaska would pity her friends and family for just that reason, because they saw nature as a gift from god to use for their own pleasure rather than stare at in awe.

She had a garden when she was a child. It was hidden in their backyard, behind the small pond her uncle had made for the children to bathe in during the summer. Her mother had found it and she'd pluck the flowers to make crowns or put in a vase. She didn't understand the tears that welled out of her daughter's eyes when she did so.

Other than enjoying nature as much as she could in her spare time, Alaska also liked music. But that's a story for another time.

It crashed upon her how loud the library really was once her attention was forced to reading. People were scratching over their clothes, tapping pens against the tables or sighing all too loud in boredom.

Two girls in the far back were whispering to each other, probably gossiping.

"I wish I could work with flowers one day." Alaska sighed dreamily. Violet looked up from her book, staring at her like she had gone nuts.

"Women don't work, you know this."

"We don't know what could happen in a couple years."

"Don't get so ahead of yourself." The grumpy girl muttered, just about cut off by the loud bell ringing through the air.

Females weren't respected there whatsoever. Women were supposed to get married and take care of the house- widows or singles being complete outcasts. Alaska had just turned 19 and in a few months, when she was let off school (as girls weren't allowed to graduate like boys were) she'd be expected to find a man to take care off.

A pitiful fate, she'd think but never say out loud. They were dangerous words.

The group of three, Violet and Alaska with Peppermint following close behind, were walking towards the exit of the school when the first was stopped by a younger boy slapping her ass.

"Hey!" Alaska instantly reacted, hand on Violet's shoulder as she glared back at the boys who laughed and shrugged before continuing to run down the hallway.

"Leave it." Violet muttered, pushing Alaska's pale hand away before her and Peppermint left their blonde friend to stand and stare.

Was a life like this really worth it?

The fields almost seemed greener that day as they brushed up against her legs that were bare under the soft yellow summer dress. She sat extra close to day, edging herself through the thrill of being caught even though she knew that the guards were used to her by now.

They were the few men that she actually could stand. They didn't call ruthless or scandalous things after her, in fact they didn't seem to care for her most of the time. And when they did notice her- it was during Christmas when her mother forced her to knock on each door in the neighbourhood to show her gratitude ever since she was a small child.

 _'Jesus will be proud'_ she'd say before patting her young daughter away to walk hours through the snow. It taught patience, at least.

After maybe an hour of reading, the first drops of water hit the paper surface of her book. She pushed it into her leather drawstring pouch before standing up. Her legs carried her unwillingly as she inched closer to the wall.

If she couldn't enjoy her time reading, maybe she could at least see how close she could get?

The large brick wall got bigger and bigger the closer she got- as close as she'd never been before. By the time she was close enough to almost touch it, she was getting suspicious.

Nobody had called her back yet.

With soft steps that she took back, she leant to see the watching towers.

There were no guards. At all.

A thud of energy and adrenaline pushed through her body as she instantly took the last step before her hand touched the wall. It was rough yet soft, a cold surface that had gotten warmed up by the sun hitting it. The feeling of touching it mixed with the rain hitting her skin- it was euphoric.

She let her head rest to the side as she turned her neck, watching the wall's base. There was.. a rabbit hole fit for a human, overgrown but still there. Had someone escaped?

Curiosity killed the cat, they say. And that almost became her fate as well.

Alaska sat down on her knees, clearing some of the flowers and weed away to get a better look of what could be behind it. It wasn't too deep, but it was wide enough to fit a full grown man. She got closer, inspecting it, when she heard the call of guards. They were running towards her.

In a moment of what probably was the poor mixture of sheer panic and anticipation, she pushed her legs into the hole and grabbed on to the base of the wall to push herself through the hole.

The calls of the guards increased as she disappeared before them.

It was dark, the other side. With a thick forest and trees that made a creaking sound in the wind, with thunder and loud yelling overcoming her senses. The air almost seemed more fresh on this side. It was cold, crisp, and it was intoxicating.

When Alaska heard the men getting closer, that's when it hit. If they caught her she would be brought home and publicly executed by the morning.

She had to run.

Her knees ached as she pushed herself up way too fast, almost slipping in the mud as her feet hit as hard as possible with long strides. She had to duck and avoid multiple branches to not get hit. Her breath was shallow and rapid and her bare feet hurt from what seemed like roots and stones, making the girl curse herself for leaving her bag that contained her shoes on the other side.

She ran and she ran until she no longer could hear any men, until her loud breathing was all that consumed her and the wall was long gone behind her.

It was not until then that it hit her.

_She was free._

And she was terrified.

Alaska didn't have time to react when she finally got to stop before the darkness and pounding headache consumed her.

•

"Do you think she's alive?"

"She's breathing you dumbass."

"But she's so pale and thin. Look, her hands are all bruised!"

"Katya, please calm down and step back. What if she wakes up and the first thing she sees is your ugly ass?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are awful, Trixie?"

The mixture of a foreign accent and a soft doll-like voice overcame her senses as warmth spread through her cold and aching body. It burst through her veins like a fire, itching against every blood vessels, and Alaska could only groan in pain as it hit her head.

"Look! She's awake."

Her eyelids were heavy as she opened them, being met by two blondes staring down at her. One was covered in fur- almost literally, with a raccoon cap and a large coat, while the other was dressed like any other girl she knew.

A small scream made its way out between her lips before she had the time to react, and the two girls instantly backed off. 

"Don't scare her to death." Another rough accent sounded from the corner of whatever she was located in. Texan, probably, like the old man down the street called himself. There was another blonde, with large curly hair, who was sharpening a fucking _knife._

Her surroundings became clearer by the minute as she noticed that was in what looked like a cottage- a poorly built one at that.

"W-where," she tried to speak but her harsh and dry throat prevented her. The blonde that wasn't covered in fur clothing instantly went to grab a glass of water, pushing it into her hands.

"Here, drink. You've been out for half a day."

Alaska accepted the drink with a soft appreciative nod, letting the cool water run down her throat.

It was much different than the tap water at home. It was way more _penetrative,_ and almost tasted like minerals or what she imagined the clouds to taste like. It was crisp and fresh- and it helped her throat instantly.

"Why does it taste like that?"

"Doll, you've been out for 14 hours and the first thing you ask is about the water?" The woman in the corner, who seemed older than the rest, paused her work to look her dead in the eye. Alaska blushed and looked down at her cup. Perhaps that was stupid.

"Where am I?"

"See, that's a better question." Her accent only seemed to get deeper as she stood up, stretching out her shoulders. "Honestly we should be the ones asking you who you are, and why you are here. But I suppose I can be nice."

Alaska grimaced at the words, still not daring to look into the authoritative eyes of the speaking lady.

"Name's Alyssa, Alyssa Edwards. We found you in the woods yesterday barely breathing. You can thank that one for carrying you here." She nodded towards the fur clad woman who simply smiled. "We're eh, uh, the group that lives in these parts, following Needles."

_Needles?_

"Look, you're not the first kid to pop up from behind that wall. However you are the first one to come out alive."

"There's been more?" Alaska raised her head to look at Alyssa who nodded in grief.

"Sadly. I don't know what's behind those walls, none of us do, but judging by your clothes I assume you lived a life of riches."

"Is it true, that you are savages?" Alaska's mouth got the best of her. Alyssa seemed offended at first, before she burst into a laughter followed by the other two.

"Savages? We're a civilisation of the survivors."

"I thought we were the only ones.."

"Not even close. There's more, up east and north. The only way to get there is by horse and a days worth of travelling, but they are still there. There's probably more, we don't know much." She stopped for a second, as if she was reconsidering her coming words. "All we know is that whatever's behind those walls, are up to no good."

"How come?"

"They're releasing chemicals in the river, have been since way before the virus came. It's taken upon a, eh, bad turn of the wildlife but we are still managing."

"A bad turn?" Alaska sat up in the rough and hard bed she had been placed on. She was beginning to relax, especially with the soothing hands of the girly woman who rubbed circles into her bare knee.

"The water eh uh.. radioactive? We were drinking from it for years before we realised."

"Realised what?"

Alyssa looked at her with a pained expression. "We're much stronger than the average human, we can run faster and stand harsher weather. But we're only a few of the survivors that drank the water. We've had to bury.. at least a hundred of our own."

"Is there that many of you?" Alaska was hitting her with questions that probably were all too eager, but nobody seemed to blame her. Nobody ignored them like at home- they listened to and addressed them.

"Not anymore. We're about twenty right now. Well, twenty one with you." Alyssa cleared her throat before standing up, patting her hands against leather pants. "Well, I should go back to my watch. Jinkx is probably done with cooking.. Katya why don't you help our new friend get some food, while Trixie you come with me aye?"

She spoke with authority over the two girls. She was in charge, a commander almost. Like the leaders Alaska had seen amongst the guards. The one dressed in a pink attire quickly nodded and followed Alyssa out, while the one who then had to be Katya pushed her coat off to hit the floor, as well as the cap.

She had very toned arms that escaped through a ripped short sleeved shirt, complimenting a long brown hand-sewn skirt. Katya had long blonde messy hair that fell over her shoulders and her skin was covered in various marks of tattoos.

"It is very unladylike to stare." She scolded Alaska as if she was a child, extending a hand for her to take. "Let's get you some lunch shall we?"

Her hand was much larger than Alaska's, more tan and warm as it wrapped around her fingers to lead her out of the wooden room.

The sight that she was met with once outside the door was nothing like she'd expected.

It wasn't a cabin, or even a normal living space. It was a treehouse.

A large treehouse connected to tall and thick trees, with bridges and multiple houses merged over what looked like a campsite. Alaska could only stare in awe as Katya led her to a rope ladder.

The campsite was filled with chatter of a few girls who were busy doing anything and everything. One was washing clothes back to back with another girl who was doing dishes, a ginger woman placed by the fire cutting up fish, and another one building something.

 _There were no men._ No puffy uncomfortable dresses, most of them even wore pants! There were no men directing them or telling them what to do. The women were loud and energised as they spoke to each other, singing and laughing in the air.

"Ah Katya, I was meaning to as- oh." The ginger began with familiar glee before her eyes landed upon Alaska. "New girl? Is she from Del Rio or Visage?"

"Beyond the wall, actually." Katya's heavy accent responded as she sat down on one of the logs that were propped up high by a few rocks, leaving Alaska standing awkwardly. "Well, are you eating or not?"

"Of course." She whispered and rushed to sit down, only almost tripping on branches a few times.

"You have the legs of a baby horse."

"Your accent?" She blurted out as her body weight hit the log. "Where are you from?"

"Ah, moy dorogoy, Russia. I am from Russia."

"Russia?"

" _Da._ "

Alaska was handed a wooden bowl of stew, inspecting it as the strong smell of cooked fish and strange herbs hit her senses.

"It's not poisoned." Jinkx chuckled as she stirred around the large metal pot above the fire.

"Sorry." She squeaked out before taking a soft sip of the bowl. The taste was nothing like ever before, not bland like the food she got in school or as rich as the food she got at home.

It was strong, with exotic flavours, and she couldn't contain the moan that escaped her.

"Is it really that good?" Jinkx chuckled and handed a bowl to the Russian. "Katya, any idea when Sharon is back?"

"Nope." She popped the p out loud. "She's at Del Rio's, _business."_

It was like a code word, secret information that Alaska wasn't allowed to know. _Business,_ she mentally scoffed before returning to her soup with brown eyes digging into the dirt below her.

It wasn't hard to get used to this new setting with how friendly and familiar the people acted around her. In fact, even the scenery instantly became less new and fresh and instead a comforting warmth.

"Do you all live like this?" Alaska asked, watching her company's heads perch up at the sound. "I mean, does everyone beyond the wall live in treehouses and campsites?"

"Oh no." Jinkx chuckled as she returned to her fish. "There's cities, we chose to live like this."

"Why?"

"Brings a certain spice to freedom, don't you think?"

It was nice, there. She got food, two new friends that stuck with her throughout the rest of the day. They went on a walk, showing Alaska around, before she was left to sleep in the same tent as Katya and Trixie. They were all sleeping on the ground, huddled up for warmth with blankets and pillows messily pushed around and on top of them.

This was something new, a beginning. And Alaska couldn't wait to read more into what her future had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

_You float like a feather, in a beautiful world._   
_I wish I was special.. you're so fuckin' special._

_•••••_

Alaska woke up to the sound of hooves hitting the ground outside the tent. She was alone this time, with nothing but blankets and the warmth of the sun hitting fabric to keep her comfort. This was, easily with no counter, the best sleep she'd had since she was a child.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings now that it wasn't pitch black dark. It was a rather small tent, triangular one, with old worn out mattresses tailored just to fit each centimetre of one side of the tent. Blankets were handmade or old but still soft, in multiple colours and a dozen pillows. From the metal pole that held up the tent were necklaces and decorations hanging, and by the entrance stood a bookshelf with random items.

Alaska stretched her arms out and stood up, brushing down her yellow dirty dress that she still wore. If she was going to be there for a while, she might as well investigate the sounds of horses and loud voices.

"Bingo!" The raspy voice of a woman sounded throughout the air. "I got everything we need and even more, we won't have to go there for at least a month!"

When Alaska's eyes had adjusted to the bright sunlight, she was met by the sight of the backside of the speaking woman. She had curly grey hair and wore clothes that honestly were similar to pirate illustrations that Alaska would look at when visiting the local shelter. The woman almost looked animated as she punctuated each word with a movement, like she was telling a story despite her words being nothing like this.

She was charming, enchanting.

"Alaska." Jinkx greeted, and her short activity of stalking them silently was broken off instantly. The woman turned to look at her, and Alaska could swear that her body felt a hundred times heavier against her knees.

She was _beautiful._ With plump lips and defined cheekbones, height matching Alaska's solid 5'8, she looked like a goddess. Especially with the way the sun hit her hair.

"Ah, fresh meat?" The woman offered a soft smile before turning back to her friends. "From Visage?"

" _The wall."_

And that's when the smile dropped. The woman turned to her with a cold and puzzled stare, lips parted as if she wished to speak but couldn't.

"I see." She cleared her throat. "Jinkx why don't you take care of Buddy while I go clean up." The horse was handed over to the redhead who instantly led him away, and Alaska was left with the awkward and apologetic gaze of Trixie- while the other girls looked at her with the same puzzled expression as the woman had.

She hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk to any of them, especially not the ones that just arrived but that was self explanatory.

"Excuse Sharon." Katya rambled as she popped up from god knows where, grabbing a hold of Alaska's arm and pulling her with towards the campfire. "She has trust issues with people she doesn't know. She'll come around, don't worry."

 _Sharon.._ so that was their leader?

"I'm Courtney." A girl randomly popped her words out, taking Alaska and her two friends by surprise.

"What?"

"Courtney, I'm Courtney. Uh.. welcome."

There was a heavy silence between the large group of females, Katya and Alaska standing frozen with the former's fingers wrapped tightly around Alaska's arm.

"Raja." Another one, probably also a little older like Alyssa, spoke up with a welcoming nod.

"Willam!"

"Detox."

"Shea."

"Sasha."

"Max."

They all introduced themselves, and the air lifted in a welcoming warmth that almost was overwhelming. Alaska's cheeks felt warm and were probably flushed, but she couldn't stop the goofy smile on her lips.

They were so.. accepting and welcoming. It was new, so so new, but also so appreciated.

"Alaska."

"Hi, Alaska." Courtney greeted before breaking out into a smile, and then everyone just seemed to return to their previous activities. However- this time, Alaska was included.

Shea and Raja were knitting blankets and showed Alaska how to do it, who then got too impatient to continue. Detox and Willam were the girls who were cleaning yesterday, but now they were working on carrying in the heavy boxes that the returning ones had brought with. Sasha and Max were taking a break after their travels, drinking tea and relaxing by the fire while Max and Trixie were cleaning.

They were a family. Not like the stereotypical good Christian family, but a true family. Chosen family.

Alaska's heart spilled over with warmth as she watched them, listened to them, and joined them. Could they become her family?

They had already accepted her, that much was clear so far.

Every now and then, Alaska would raise her eyes to meet those of an observing Sharon who stood on a bridge in the treehouse. She was smoking for most of the time, or pretending to relax when instead her harsh eyes were on the new blonde who simply shrugged her off. She was like an eagle, stalking them like that.

Hours passed by the fire as their activities swapped up, continuing productivity while still getting some versatility. Alaska was doing the dishes with Shea, her sleeves rolled up to prevent her from getting wet, when Jinkx spoke.

"Oh, Alaska. I put out some clothing for you to go through. Why don't you go do that and I'll take over?" The redhead was met by a nod as Alaska stood up, drying off her wet hands on the skirt.

Climbing up the rope ladder was a safety hazard, she soon noted as she almost slipped with each and every step. Her arms were tired by the time she made it up there, but she didn't fall even once and that itself felt like a victory.

She easily found her way to the room that Jinkx had showed her last night, cringing as she was met by Sharon laid out on the bed by the far end of the room. Of course she was there.

Alaska chose to ignore her, instead finding her way to the cleared desk with piles of clothing laying on it. She went through it carefully, noting a few simple dresses but also pants. However that felt like an all too scary territory to begin with.

"It's rude to stare." She quotes the words she remembered Katya say when the burning eyes of Sharon Needles became too much.

"Who said I was staring?"

"Well, are you not?" Alaska pettily shot back before holding up a dress before her. It was a little old, a washed out red that more was pale pink now. It was simple, knee length with a smaller waist and long sleeves, but would definitely do the trick. "I'd very much appreciate it if you left while I change."

"Why should I?" Sharon's raspy voice was intoxicating, almost too much, and Alaska had to close her eyes with a shaky breath.

_Very well._

She put the dress back down and pushed her long blonde hair to the side, accessing the zipped in the back and pulling it down far enough for the dress to slip of comfortably.

Sharon was used to naked bodies, especially attractive women, from travelling so much and hooking up with anyone she saw. But this felt different, for whatever reason. She could only grip on tighter to her book as her eyes stalked the girl who undressed before her, yellow slipping off pale and smooth skin, to show nothing but long platinum hair and dark high waisted underwear.

There was something about the new girl, Alaska as Alyssa had informed her, that was very entrancing. Like a vixen or a mermaid, trapping her victims with her beauty. When she twisted to the side, slipping the new dress over her head, the contour and shadow of her perky breasts echoed against Sharon's sight and she could only suck in a sharp piece of air.

_Fucking hell. Shit._

The dress was comfortable against Alaska's skin. It was light and soft, yet perfectly fitting and tight around her smaller waist. She grabbed one of the brown leather belts and wrapped it around her waist, tightening it. A hair tie was left on the desk and she used it to put her hair up in a messy updo, before turning to leave.

"Shoes." Sharon's voice was deeper than before, and Alaska frowned as she turned around.

"Hm?"

"Shoes, you're not wearing any. There's uh, there's some by the door."

Alaska turned to look at the corner of the room, relaxing her face as she saw the pair of sandals and slipped her feet into them.

"Thank you."

Once she was gone, Sharon hit her head back into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she pretended she didn't see it, it didn't happen. Maybe if she pretended like her body wasn't flushed with heat, she'd be able to breathe again.

Alaska was stunning, and it was truly unfair upon her soul to have witnessed such naked beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and Sharon backstory. New chapter will be finished shortly <3

* * *

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_   
_What the hell am I doing here?_   
_I don't belong here_

_•••••_

There are times in life where we simply have to sit back and watch the destruction we bring upon our own worlds. Sometimes, it's not even destruction. It's just a mix of actions and temperatures that lead our way despite the fact that we _think_ we have any sort of control on our own destiny.

Alaska learned with time that fate wasn't real, that good karma was bullshit and humans are the end of their own timeline.

It was when she saw Patrick Morris, the man who spent his time feeding the homeless cats and cooking for the shelters, being executed for not believing in Jesus. She was 12 when she witnessed him hang on town square, her brothers were 6 and 2.

It's a memory that echoes within no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

That's why she loved nature, really. Because it was the one thing that simply stood there in its own beautiful pride while she could sit there and watch for days. But humans like to take nature in bad ways. Not as of food, food is necessary-

But how they could take it and twist it into something so sick as a virus to control each other, or water to drown each other in. That, was true destruction. Chaotic and evil.

At the campsite, things were different.

She'd been here for three nights now, having shared a tent with Trixie and Katya for the two she was conscious by. Sharon still didn't talk to her- in fact, she was barely around any of them. Jinkx said she was probably working in her room or sulking over the miseries of life, but there was still an obvious empty space in the group after her. Alaska couldn't help but feel guilty, it was obvious Sharon avoided them because of her.

The dinners were lovely. They would huddle up, all of them, by the campfire with food and sing and tell stories. Alyssa, Sharon, and someone named Dela weren't present during meals or simple hangouts, but would instead stand on the bridge and watch them like predator animals stalking their prey. It was strange, but Alaska noted that it was something that didn't seem to bother the rest of them.

Sometimes it felt strange to have been accepted so quickly. Most of them, with the exception of a couple few, already treated her like she'd been family for years. And sometimes it didn't quite click.

Of course Alaska had a bubbling and soft personality that was charming, but that didn't mean that everyone should be all beying for her.

She was sat on one of the logs by the empty fireplace, fingers working carefully as she knitted and formed fallen leaves and flowers into a beautiful crown. Some of the girls were away fishing and collecting things, Raja sat quietly and continued on patching her blanket, while most of them had left by horse to collect medical supplies by "Del Rio."

Only about seven of them were still at the camp, but only Raja made the effort to spend time with Alaska. God knows where Sharon was and Alaska didn't even want to figure that out.

"Raja, delivery on its way." The devil herself spoke with a raspy voice, climbing down the rope ladder.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go, pack it up." Sharon made a gesture of 'packing it up' before letting her steps lead her towards the horses.

"I can't." Raja sighed. "Foot's still swollen, the damn wasps out here.."

"And Jinkx?"

"She's off with Courtney and Shea."

Sharon sucked in a sharp piece of breath, standing still on her spot. Alaska could have sworn she saw the woman almost melt further into the dry ground, her stance heavy and tense. She was quite beautiful, actually.

"Alaska." Her voice cut the blonde out of her deep thoughts, her eyes breaking from the boot clad feet to the irritated eyes that stared down at her. "Get up."

"What?" Alaska stuttered. "I.. I don't even know how to ride a horse and I doubt I'm of any help at all."

"What part of get up did you not understand?"

While it was clear that she was the leader of them all, there was a certain tone when she spoke to Alaska. Like she was on the edge of anger spilling over constantly- or had to watch Alaska brutally murder her cat before her own eyes.

"Okay." The girl whispered and stood up, bare feet sliding softly into the shoes Trixie had made for her. Sharon turned around and began her way to the horses again, leaving a shuddering blonde unable to put one foot before the other.

"She's not that rough all the time, I promise." Raja gave her an apologetic smile before the call of Alaska's name with a stray of quieter curse words landed in the air.

Sharon had prepared only one horse.

"Am I not going with?"

"I don't trust you with riding my babies." Sharon grumbled, tightening the bridle. She stretched her hand out for Alaska to take- whom only stood and stared at it like it was an alien object. "Come on."

Sharon's hand was larger than Alaska's, warmer and much paler. She was strong as she helped Alaska on to the bare bare of the horse almost as tall as the two of them. When Alaska was up, trying her best to keep her balance stable, Sharon placed something behind her. It was a tent bag on top of a blanket, being tightened with straps on the base of the tail and a leather harness in the front.

Once Sharon got up in front of her, Alaska was pressed between an uncomfortable bag and a soft woman who she was terribly afraid of. Despite wanting to seek the warmth of Sharon, she pushed herself back into the bag until she was sure that she'd get bruises. Anything was better than touching the ridiculously intoxicating devil herself.

Sharon seemed to have noticed, for she simply scoffed before gently pressing her heels against the horse until it began walking.

If Alaska said riding was easy, she'd be a liar. Creating space between the two of them was probably the most stupid idea she could have come up with, as with every bump of the steps it just made her fall back against the backpack. But she was also stubborn, refusing to get closer. Her inner thighs were aching from sitting uncomfortably and tensely on a surface that _moved._

It had already been a few hours of nothing but riding through the forest, and Alaska could only lean her head back and hold on to the backpack with her hands to remain some type of balance. Mosquitos had been eating on her ankles but she couldn't exactly move and swat them off.

She wanted to _cry._

But she was too stubborn to cry. Too focused on being spiteful against Sharon, on not showing any sort of reaction that could be used against her. She would _not_ let Sharon make this time any worse than it already was.

Her legs were numb by the time Sharon stopped in a clearing by a river. It looked like an old campsite with an already built and burnt out campfire, and a bag resting under a shady tree.

"Are we stopping?"

"Well we have to wait until tomorrow for the stuff to arrive." Sharon replied dully as she got off the horse, letting him walk free down to the water to drink. It amazed Alaska how well Sharon must have trusted the creature, for she simply tied up the reins so they couldn't fall before leaving it to do whatever- which was catering it's own thirst and hunger for grass.

"Can't we just ride there?" Alaska huffed and accepted the tent that was handed to her. It was heavy, hard to carry, but she was too consistent in her attitude of not showing weakness.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well have I not earned the right to?" Her words seemed to tick the silver haired woman off for she turned around with a tight grimace. There was an awkward silence. Challenging on Alaska's part, but on Sharon's it was as if she was trying her best not to beat the other to literal death.

_She got under her skin._

"It's too dangerous. And I'm not answering why." Sharon grumbled, pushing a smug Alaska to the side before working on setting up the tent.

Alaska got the job to work with the little food that was brought with to make a stew, which wasn't too hard because her mother was very eager on teaching her how to cook. But starting the fire was the problem as she refused to ask for help. The matches would go out or the fire wouldn't spread, so it took her a while to get it.

And while she acted like she'd been ignoring the petty sounding advice that Sharon would poke in every now and then, she did use them.

It had gotten dark by the time the two ladies were finished, sitting at least a good four feet apart from each other with a bowl of stew in their hands. It tasted a bit bland, as there were few ingredients and no salt, but it worked.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Alaska finally cracked, staring off into the fire.

Sharon snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh come on, you're not _that_ stupid"

For a moment, they were both silent. They sat and stared into the same fire as the other- waiting for any sort of initiation or sound. Or, perhaps, longing to sit silently and pray tomorrow comes fast.

"I don't trust you."

"Okay." Alaska sucked in a sharp piece of air, moving to let her wooden bowl sink in the hot water they'd prepared to clean them. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Why does it matter?" Sharon barked back. She had some sort of a wall up. A thick metal wall that made any word or intention ricochet back as a thousand needles.

"No need to get so defensive." She replied softly, sitting back and wrapping her arms around her knees that folded before her. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, its not like I can go back."

"That's the problem. You can't go back because they're fucked up people in there, and I don't trust you because you have been one of them." Sharon stood up, kicking something to the side into the darkness before turning around.

A small part of Alaska wanted to yell at her for saying such a ridiculous thing. The people she knew inside of the walls were wonderful, kind an-

It didn't take long until she realised what bullshit propaganda that was.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, waiting for a reply as Sharon turned around again with a raised brow.

"For what?"

"That they've hurt you. I don't know how but.. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Sharon fumbled with keeping her posture straight, awkwardly clearing her throat and avoiding eye contact at any cost. She didn't like when it got soft and sincere. "Okay."

"I don't want to be nosy but.. what did they do? To hurt you, I mean?" Alaska rested her head sideways on the top of her folded knees, brown eyes cautiously observing blue skittish ones. She'd struck a nerve. Not in a petty or strategic way but in a way that was uncomfortably necessary.

"It's a lot." Sharon gave in after looking at her for a few puzzled moments, sitting back down against the damp ground. "We used to have a camp pretty close to the wall.. we tried to communicate with them, something they violently refused. They.." Sharon clenched her jaw, hand digging into the flesh of her own thighs. "The guards would go on patrols and.. have their way with our people. My mother was one of them, she killed herself."

"I'm so sor-"

"We used to be many, a couple hundreds. But then they began poisoning the water.. for some of us, it healed our wounds and strengthened us. But our parents.. our elders. Only the children were left." Sharon paused, letting out a shaky breath. "Everyone who had been exposed to the virus died, hence why only a few of us are left. We woke up one day to see them all laying dead."

"Sharon." Alaska placed a soft hand on her tense arm, an action creating Sharon to flinch before relaxing into the gentle touch.

"Don't say you're sorry. I hate that bullshit."

"Okay." Alaska's voice was weak as she processed the words she had been told. Her legs brushed against the ground, staining her clothes, as she pushed herself forwards to wrap an arm around Sharon's shoulders.

It didn't take long until Sharon sobbed into the touch, ending up with her head in Alaska's lap and soft gentle hands playing with her hair as the fire sparked before them.


End file.
